


Wood

by Jessa



Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Survivor (TV), Bisexual Jace Wayland, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moderate language, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Jace and Magnus are contestants on Survivor. Jace is having a terrible time. Magnus is in his element. When Jace struggles to start a fire, Magnus comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850245
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Wood

**Author's Note:**

> For the HM500 prompt: the bonfire pic
> 
> Thanks for giving this a go 💙

Jace glares at his blistered palms. Then he glares at the sticks that refuse to spark no matter how hard he rubs them together. He’s so furious, that alone could light them; his hate-filled gaze for this whole fucking island. It wasn’t like this when he arrived, his attitude; he really thought he’d ace this whole damn show and he’s still coming to terms with the fact that he hasn’t. With the fact that’s he’s hungry, tired, filthy, itchy, and totally horny as fuck.

“Hello, Jason.”

Jace pretends he hasn’t heard. He pretends to go back to glaring at his palms and to definitely not watching, in his periphery, Magnus settling himself down comfortably now on the pristine sand of the beach next to him. 

They sit side-by side as though they’ve been soulmates for eternity, not tribe-mates for less than seventy-two hours; facing the unlit bonfire and looking out at the calm expanse of Pacific Ocean in front of them. The sun sets and the twilight rises. And through the veil of his anger, Jace takes a little of all of that in, and then he glares at the stones arranged around the kindling he’s set inside them; he worked all fucking afternoon to build a beautiful pyre for warmth and cooking, and now he can’t even get one single-

“I brought you some periwinkles.” 

Magnus holds out a smooth and concave piece of rock filled with the speckled green and black mollusc-filled seashells. “They’re so fresh, you just suck them right out of their shells and into your mouth. No chewing, just swallow. I’ve eaten fifteen, I’m so full. So, I thought you might like the rest. Are you hungry?”

Jace is so hungry that today he ate a leaf but he doesn’t admit this to Magnus. “I don’t eat sushi,” is all he admits.

He leans forward and starts up again with the rubbing of one stick against the other, trying his heart out to get just one spark. Pain shoots from his skinned palms and Jace hisses out involuntarily from it, quickly leaning further forward to blow on the sticks in an effort to mask his weakness; knowing, though, that Magnus has both seen it and heard it. Jace braces but an insult never comes.

“Actually, Jason, raw fish is sashimi,” Magnus says. “You don’t need a fire for that. You do need a fire for sushi though. Rice doesn’t cook itself.”

He takes a periwinkle from his makeshift dish and holds it up. His fingers silhouette against the starlit sky.

Jace stares at them in wonder. “How in the fuck do you still have perfectly painted nails?” he asks, gaze flicking between fingers and eyes.

“If you let me feed you this,” Magnus says, “I will tell you my secret. And then,” he adds in a voice that makes Jace forget all about his smarting palms, but not at all about his throbbing hunger, “I will gladly show you how to spark that wood, Jason.”


End file.
